Stepa FHL 13 AK (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 The Stepa FHL 13 AK is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is the smallest of all Log Transports, but not the cheapest by far. Its main advantage is a built-in crane arm that can lift Logs into the transport's storage bay on its own, without the need for a . The Stepa FHL 13 AK has a unique customization option that allows you to turn it into a . This completely changes the function of this trailer. Due to this unique customization, the article below is split into two separate sections, each discussing the Stepa FHL 13 AK in a different configuration. Customization Design * Wood Configuration (+$0): The default model, designed to carry . * Bale Configuration (+$1,000): A modified version designed to carry solid objects, e.g. and . Can still carry Logs, but less effectively. Common Advantages * Easy Towing: The FHL 13 AK has a Drawbar (Bolt) attachment point, which means it can be pulled by almost any vehicle in the game. It must be connected to a vehicle to use its crane arm - but even vehicles that cannot normally give power to a trailer (e.g. and ) can turn on the crane arm just fine. Furthermore, the FHL 13 AK is rather light when empty. * Support Arms: The FHL 13 AK can extend two support arms at the front, for extra stability while loading. These arms can be unfolded by entering the FHL 13 AK itself, switching to the Support Control Group , and flipping the arms down . When extended the support arms make it harder to flip the vehicle over when lifting heavy weights. Wood Configuration This section compares the FHL 13 AK to other . Advantages * Crane Arm: The FHL 13 AK is the smallest Log Transport that has a built-in crane arm. This allows it to load itself with Logs rather efficiently - assuming you can master the complex controls. Disadvantages * Short: The FHL 13 AK has a length of only 4.4 meters. This means that very long logs cannot be easily carried by this machine; Their center-of-mass will be somewhere near the back (or even outside!) of the storage bay, and may cause the FHL 13 AK to tip backwards, or they might fall out altogether while being loaded. A recommended maximum log length is about 6 meters at most. *'Not Self Propelled:' The FHL 13 AK is a simple trailer designed for towing with a or . Specifications *'Price:' $54,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $80 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $1080 + $2,700/h + $540/d *'Cargo Types:' *'Platform Surface Area (for Logs):' 4.4 meters (length) by 2.5 meters (width) *'Tension Belts:' 3, with a height limit of ~2.0 meters off the platform *'Front Attachment Point:' Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass (empty):' 3,046 kg Bale Configuration This section compares the FHL 13 AK to other . Advantages * Crane Arm: The FHL 13 AK is the only that has a crane arm, for loading and unloading itself without the need for a separate . Unfortunately, the claw at the end of this arm is not very good at lifting Pallets, but it can still unload them with relative ease. Disadvantages * Small Platform: The FHL 13 AK has a length of only 4.4 meters, and a width of 2.6 meters, for a total surface area of ~11.5 m2. This is significantly smaller than the surface area of a , and can fit roughly half as much cargo as the DPW 180. * Awkward Platform: Instead of a flat platform, the FHL 13 AK has four metal rails that or can be placed on. Since it isn't a solid surface, placing the objects the wrong way can cause them to slide down between the rails. Specifications *'Price:' $54,000 + $1,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $80 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $1100 + $2,750/h + $550/d *'Cargo Types:' , (and , less comfortably) *'Platform Surface Area:' 4.4 meters (length) by 2.6 meters (width) *'Tension Belts:' 3, with a height limit of ~2.0 meters off the platform *'Front Attachment Point:' Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass (empty):' 3,046 kg